Deform Your Belief
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: It was utter crap! He had decided that long ago in the warm bathing of Igneel's fire tickling his skin. Humans lied. Of course that is forgoing the fact that he himself is a human being and not dragon as his father. Hard to accept. Years later, and his guild still doesn't understand his reluctance to find himself his soulmate.Love, must be overrated. (Laxus X Natsu LaxusxNatsu)


Fate was delusional, unpredictable nonsense. Natsu had held that belief for years. He understood the fundamentals of the type of environmental magic, but he had never delved into it, he hadn't the need. Not something he had ever believed in so he had brushed it aside and set himself onto a firm ground wherein fate held herself in a cage. There were many who had faith though, so much that they sought in restless desperation for something only rumour bore. How anyone could believe in something that could not put evidence in itself was idiotic, and that's what he felt was true of all who looked with truth in their eyes to a clear lie.

Such was plain fact that soulmate magic did not exist. Perhaps an eon ago in the form of a rudimentary type of tracking spell, or maybe it had been the misguided thoughts of hopeless romantics frolicking in their love spiral. That wasn't to say he didn't believe in something, love was powerful, and everyone experienced it in one fashion or another. But designed love? A fake to attract the attentions of naïve women and men alike hoping fruitlessly for another chance, or deluding themselves that they didn't have to work to gain that type of bond. No matter the claims contradicting his belief, it wasn't something he had ever let more than brief thoughts trickle through his brain, enough to know his stance and why. Not enough to care about people paying attention to the bullshit it, so clearly entailed they ignored fundamentals and decided that they rather live in a place where fantasy didn't come true.

Once it held merit in his eyes, there was a clarity that lay in his mind, but no more. Igneel had said to him many time that the tidings of men were a mystery to the most wise dragon. Tradition and belief were commonly based on mere tales of woe or the iteration of one man, at least religion functioned the same way, and should you compare the irrationality that was soulmate magic and religion they balanced the same.

Honestly it was pissing him off dealing with people who believed in such drivel. Meaning almost all of his guild. Now, Lucy as well, apparently the ideal was just so romantic it couldn't possibly be false. Listening to her drone on with Levi about it in the corner of the room with excited voices and glittering eyes was near painful. Luckily he hadn't been forced into the conversation. Upon thinking that Mirajane joined in, and the noise grew louder. He banged his head on the table. Containing himself from yelling at them for being ridiculous was becoming more tiring by the minute. Worstly, Happy was over there cooing along with them. Looked like Wendy had been dragged along too, poor girl was too young to hear such lies.

She didn't seem to appreciate the sentiment either, her face pulled in a small grimace, though she attempted to sooth it without looking impolite. Carla had no such boundaries, she looked much more irritated the further Lucy spoke about the subject. Natsu had to admit, he found it a bit strange. However once the women's attention had strayed to each other both of them made a swift escape. He motioned for them to come back him, at the very least he could ask why they looked so annoyed. It was a hard expression to garner from Wendy, she was normally such a nice and compassionate girl.

"What's wrong Wendy?" He questioned, Carla seemed like she was about to snap her tongue as a whip.

"Natsu, do you think that soulmate magic is real?... It just sounds so stupid to me." She whispered, clearly not wanting anyone else to hear. Unfortunate for her Gajeel was sitting adjacent to him nursing an ale, and he turned his body in their direction at the whispered question.

"For course it ain't real. It's just a bunch of over romantic bullshit made to get girls all giddy and fantasize about a fairytale romance. Its a load of crap." Looks like there was a few people in the guild who shared his views on the subject. Wendy looked genuinely relieved to hear that someone thought the same as her, and Carla in her arms nodded her approval. Natsu had to smile.

"That's something you and I agree on Metalhead." Gajeel gave him his own variation of a smile.

"Looks like you have something in between your ears after all Salamander." His urge to fight didn't strike up for once and he only chuckled. Wendy joined them at the table, smiling at the familiarity. Surprisingly it was rather nice to be around other Dragonslayers, people who understood where he was coming from. In truth he didn't mean to make fun of Lucy, she was his friend, even one of his best, but there was things he couldn't stand and the illusion that was soulmate magic was one of them. The contrast was painted clear between the DragonSlayers and the predominance of the guild, as more joined with Lucy's group. That is until Grey decided to see what they were discussing at their recluse table.

All of them shared a look, even Gajeel was reluctant to state his opinion, it was rather taboo, Wendy averted her eyes, avoiding any type of confrontation. Natsu no longer gave a damn, he was sick and tired of always tiptoeing around the issue. It was fine when they were all kids, but now? They were grown, and such divine fantasies should be put in a chest and locked away.

"How stupid the concept of soulmate magic is." Gajeel nodded with his eyes closed in a form of silent support, as Grey stared at them all with wide hall went pretty silent, eyes resting on their table in shock and confusion. The sky dragon shrunk down on herself away from the looks. Across from her, Gajeel put his hand on her head in a small figure of comfort, the girl was shy with attention while he and Salamander were used to it.

"You know its a proven type of magic right?" That caused a fire to spark behind the equally hot dragonslayer, a common argument rising in his throat, and for once he wasn't going to back out.

"If its proven then why the hell don't Dragons know about it!?" Igneel had known of the ideal, but had snorted when asked if it was real. Gave him a long lecture about instincts and choosing a mate based on capability instead of on some arbitrary magical spell. It made no sense. He believed that, his father was smart, he wanted to be with someone who capable not picked out randomly. Ability was important for survival, because if you didn't pick out someone who could protect you at your weakest then what was the point of mating with them? All of them had been taught this, it was fundamental to all dragon kind for survival.

"Your not a Dragon Flamebrain! It only happens to humans!" Behind him, Black Steel gave a snort. Glaring at Grey with eyes of complete conviction.

"Then what is your proof? You got nothin' because it ain't proven! Just a bunch of old farts who say it happened to them." Silent in her agreement, and not wanting attention drawn to her, Wendy gave a slight incline of her head, shyly avoiding anyone's gaze. Finally, after getting over her shock Lucy stormed over, as everyone expected her too.

"Did Igneel not teach you about it?! It's a very important concept! And it applies to all humans! Yes even you!" The flinching of her flesh made her conviction prominent, though she did bare a firace glare. Something coiled in his belly, and though he knew it was just a stream of anger, he honestly did not want to be mad at Lucy. Mentioning Igneel wasn't meant as a jeer, but it sounded like one.

"Of course he did! Thats why its complete bull! Everyone should pick out their mate based on ability not on some random magical occurrence!" Lucy looked genuinely confused for a moment, placing her fists and her hips. Before they crossed under her breasts and only anger found place on her face, not even an attempt of understanding crossing her mind.

"Thats ridiculous! People get soulmates to balance out their magic! Love isn't about protection or ability in battle, it's about emotions!" Making a loud screeching sound on the floor, Gajeel stood up.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Being with someone is about two things, protection, and procreation! It ain't about some stupid tingly feeling in your gut! That's what survival is!" Several women at the other table gasped, angrily snarling at them. While Levi in the corner looked forlorn, an entire cloud of misery surrounding her.

"Y-you!" The blonde in front of them was so frustrated, her entire face had gone red, and her words were a sputter as she attempted to contain herself. Her eyes drifted to Wendy's for a moment. The younger girl yelped in fear and hid behind the more looming form of Gajeel, Carla reassuringly patting her arm. Lucy heaved a great sigh, focusing her patience. Natsu stood there as well as Gajeel, both waiting for a retort. "Your right." She admitted. Natsu smiled, finally having gotten through to someone.

"In the past." A pair of smiles dropped, and a smirk rested. "Back when the main focus was survival, people needed a partner that could take care of them when they were weak, and needed someone to have children with. That isn't the case anymore. People can indulge in that stupid fluttery feeling because we no longer need to be afraid.-

-Soulmates were a concept back then that didn't really matter, you stayed with your tribe and that was that. But now? We don't have to worry about all that, love is a fundamental part of living now. The other things are just bonuses. I can understand why dragons would say that, but for humans it just isn't true anymore." Identical collapses of disbelief dropped and was quickly replaced by a mixture of anger and incomprehension, mainly Natsu and Wendy whom had developed twin head tilts, and Gajeel who was scowling ever further.

Despite the fact that both the Sky and Fire dragon had maintained their belief of earthbound magic, it was prevalent in their minds that what the celestial wizard spoke of made sense. Their parents were wise, and they had no reason to doubt their wisdom, but at the end of the day they were dragons. Still a spark of defiance remained in their adamancy to only be with someone who had power equal, if not more so than their own. Natsu in particular had a hard time grasping the concept of allowing someone to be stronger. But even if soulmate magic was somehow a dominant force in this day and age, then certainly so must compatibility. Which for him meant someone who could hold their own when he couldn't. To him that was a non-compromise.

To Wendy it was merely survival, she was generally considered weak because of her healer status, and her somewhat reluctant desire to know to many offensive spells.

Gajeel was different then both of them, though his problem was much more entwined than the other two. His teachings with Metalicana were more blindsighted, the metal beast hardly having harbored any nurturing feelings for any human but himself, had neglected basic human mannerisms found commonplace amongst human young. Love and affection were something that he could understand eventually feeling, but it wasn't what he longed for, he didn't expect to feel it, or care for it, and he definitely didn't want it. It was hindrance, and it would only slow him down which wasn't something he wanted, he needed to get stronger, that did not in anyway involve falling into a casem of fluttery feelings. Even if blondie's words were laced with hard fact and rang only as the most basic of truths, he didn't care.

With their minds wavering from what had been their opinions for many upon many years both Wendy and Natsu shared a look. They had always dismissed and despised the very ideal of soulmate magic, but if it was truly born out of pure human need then it was not inconceivable that it was a part of fact. However, they knew barely anything about it. Not how it supposedly worked, or what caused it and why, not that they were completely convinced, but they were open minded enough to consider it at this point. The metalhead behind them was far less convinced and was looking anywhere but at the idiots who were so easily swayed. He didn't blame the kid, she was young, her mind quickly swayed, but Salamander should have known better.

"So um, Lucy?" Wendy hesitated, stepping out from the protective figure that was the darkest dragonslayer. Brown eyes strayed to her, and grew softer at seeing the nervous twinge the young girl had. "If.. If it really is real, then how does it work?" In front, Natsu nodded with arms crossed, asking the very same thing. The woman appeared strucken blinking fast and lax in her form.

"You guys doubted its existence and never thought to find out how it works?" The coming woman looked away, holding tight onto the fabric of Gajeel's robe, blushing at her own mistaken stubbornness. Her companion however, only shrugged, unapologetic in his ignorance.

"Well, I can't speak for the other two. But it just never seemed necessary, when your certain your right you don't need to look things up in some old book." Behind him, a rough voice rasped quietly, mumbling that they were in fact 'still right, dumb pink head.' But no one but Wendy paid him any heed. The youngest among them giving the irritated man a reassuring smile, which softened his resolve slightly, he gave her one of his smallest smiled in return, this brightened her expression.

Still not far away from them a battle continued, of course a challenge of Lucy's patience verses her desire to yell outright was more the spectacle. As it was the most evident, where as poor Natsu remained oblivious to her internal struggle, staring blatantly as her hands twitched into curled fists and back into dainty hands. It was Levi who decided to save the day, standing up from her previous frozen position and clearing her throat.

"Seen as your uneducated on the subject, I'd be happy to teach you guys some of the basics." Though her offer was presented in a non judgemental tone, there was a plain undertone remaining which stated her disbelief in their ignorance plainer than mountain grass. Gajeel only grinned in recognition, his stance honestly displaying his continued position on the matter, while Wendy smiled a blush on her cheeks as she nodded. Her desire to be respectful being her reason for agreeing more than an actual desire to know. It was strange for her, but her eyes held reluctance.

Natsu was the only one who seemed completely open about the idea, despite his words of precaution, in fact in light of his companions attitudes towards the topic he was the most mature. "Sure thing Levi! Guess I could afford to know a thing or two about this stuff!" Almost everyone in the guild was disbelieving, some backing away from the strangely compliant dragonslayer, and other's simply standing or sitting frozen with mouths agape. Lucy merely nodded in a strong display of approval.

The smartest woman in the guild gathered up a few materials, books, pens, paper, from the table and snatched up her quick read glasses before joining the dragon slayers. From his perch on the table, Happy flew over as well, appearing confused but generally unaffected in his normal mannerisms.

The supplies didn't take much room on the table, even when all three books were turned open to particular pages. Two of them in a different language then any of the dragonslayers spoke. In spite of his disinterest the more stoic of the three leaned over to take his own look at the texts as well.

Levi began where she knew would be the most simple. While Wendy was rather clever, and she had Carla to boot, it was rather well known that both Natsu and Gajeel could be slow on the uptake. Things could easily go in one ear out the other if she didn't tread carefully enough. Seen as it was a sensitive topic for most people, and something they should have been aware of for a long time now, it would be best not to mess up the explanation by making it complicated.

"Well, I'm sure you've at least heard that Soulmate magic is a type of environmental magic?" When all three confirmed she continued. "Good. So, what is widely overlooked is the fact that there are three types of Soulmate magic, and they affect everyone differently. I'll start with the most common." Here she pointed to the only text legible to all the members. It held on it a diagram of a human wrist with the words; 'Wrist of fate.' They all stared at the poor small statured woman questioningly.

"Wrist of fate is just what the type of Soulmate magic is called. The most common way to find your soulmate is to have their name written on your wrist. It appears at birth and cant be washed away." She smiled here, gesturing vaguely at some gathered guild members. "Actually, it's the type that both Max and Warren have, they haven't met their soulmates yet though." Glancing at each in turn she gained apprehensive acceptance. Of course, to Levi this was the most simplistic of the three as well as being the most common type, her worry fell to the explanation she had yet to present.

"The second type is a bit more complicated…" The second time presented someone's hipbone, and this time it showed a circle displayed over a certain area. "This type is known as the Passion Soulmark. When your soulmate is passionate about something an image of that thing shows up on your hip or rarely your shoulder."

Natsu blinked, not breathing all of a sudden as he seemed to choke on air itself, twinges of numbness sparked through his chest and his eyes went blurry for a moment. In containment of his shock, but nonetheless calloused fingers pulled ever so slightly at the waistband of his loose pants. Uncovering on his right hip a single black musical note. His eyes finding purchase anywhere but Levi or his fellow dragonslayers forms. Embarrassment colouring his face in a shade of dusted pink. Lucy stared, the educator of the three seemed to be in such a state of elation that flowers practically blossomed around her figure. Behind the rather strucken Metal Dragon a little girl giggled in bemusement, before allowing laugher to take over, and she leaned into the back of Gajeel in trying to stifle her amusement. Yet still, Natsu coughed and covered himself by pointing at the third tome, and in a rare show of pubescence his voice loudly cracked.

"What about the third one!?" Deciding it best not to say anything about the high pitch, Levi moved to the third and most complicated book, still her focus did not make her smile go away.

"This one is a bit weird, so try to pay attention." She breathed deeply, a heaving great sigh as her eyebrows drew together. Obviously this method of environmental magic was a great deal more complicated to explain. The female blonde knew that it was most likely Levi's way of figuring out how to explain simply, but so little was known about this type of connection that it was difficult to describe. The book in front was full of roundabout explanations and theories rather than a solid depiction.

"Okay, so not a lot is known about this one. And its description isn't exactly helpful…." Brown eyes flickered to the three slayers, glad to find them all still paying attention. "It's usually known as Ambiance. Keep in mind it is the rarest type of soulmate bond, only one in approximately a hundred-thousand have it. To put that to scale, there are only thirty-five thousand people living in Magnolia." Which would be the reason why information was so scarce, though it had been more predominate in the past, the simple fact was it hadn't been recorded back then, so all of the available resources were wasted. There was a rather well known theory that it was in fact a bloodline, but another stating that it was based on inherit magical ability. So many clashing ideals that many had been strewn together and put into a theoretical tome.

Wendy peeked out from her hiding spot, a nervous twinge on her lips as she played with the hem of her blue-green dress. All eyes resting on her disorientating her confidence. "So...I get that its rare and all...but what does it do?" Her legs were already shifting back into the safe spot behind the looming dragonslayer in front of her. Who for his part, was surprisingly uncaring of her behaviour. His eyes were the first to leave, and rest themself on the short statured woman giving the explanations. Natsu followed suit, aware that Wendy got nervous around people sometimes, but as usual he was slower on the uptake than most.

Levi gave a brief smile, one of her more complex expressions as it was more evident that she was uncomfortable with the lack of information, but fascinated by the subject at hand. "Well! The clue is in the name! Ambiance meaning the atmosphere, it is actually talking about temperature, although not directly. You see, this type of magic effect's the wizard's perception of temperature. So depending on the person the closer to their soulmate the more their bodies adapt to their preferred type of weather pattern. For example, if someone's favourite weather was rain as they got closer to their soulmate they'd feel the cooling atmosphere of the rain. When they get further away from their bonded they're bodies protest and they can only feel weather they dislike." To much nuance.

"Thats awesome!" Predictably Natsu was the first to shout. A fire burning in his expression, a ridiculous grin on his face. Gajeel rolled his eyes, because it sounded like shit to him. Levi was in close agreement, though she only sympathetically smiled.

"But I don't have either marks! Does that mean I have Ambiance?" Wendy stood rigid, very obviously uncomfortable with the thought. Sweating at the concept, and furrowing her brows in thought as to whether or not she had experienced it.

"Oh no! Not necessarily! It might just mean you haven't matured enough for a soulmark to form. It can take quite a while, it depends on your magic, your age, sometimes even your height, so you shouldn't worry yet!" Levi amended, showing teeth as she displayed both her wrists. "See I don't even have a mark yet, not magically mature enough I think." The relief in the smaller girl was palpable, it even made Gajeel give a very faint snort of laughter. Most of them all set themselves on a small smile, even if the information was new to some.

"Pretty sure I am mature enough, so why don't I have a fancy mark or problems with weather?" Levi shrugged, plain in her uncaring nature towards the question.

"That's another thing, some wizards just don't have a soulbond, no one can explain why, but sometimes it happens." This caused a consequential knee jerk reaction of brash accusation from the metal man. His normal demeanor coming to the forefront as his voice pitched upwards in indignation, unsatisfied of the fact that he could be the odd one out. While the two girls of the knowledgeable part of the girls backed up slightly, arms raised, and quick thinking ways to defend themselves. Natsu and Wendy just laughed, perhaps in understanding, but more of as Dragonslayers it was known amongst them that Gajeel still clung the most to the Dragon attitude of 'no-questions.' The older you were when trained the less controlled you were with irrational anger. Simply a part of Dragonslayer magic that was vastly unknown. Wendy of course, being the one with the most calm temperament.

Having not obtained a reputation of getting along, least not without a fight eventually breaking out, many of the fellows in the guild were staring at the three in mild shock. Although Gajeel was ignoring the other two, posture slumped over with arms crossed. It wasn't as if he looked calm, in fact he was glaring rather brutally at the pyromaniac, but the fact that he was reigning himself in was strange in itself. He was ignoring Wendy though, simply letting her be as she laughed softly at him, it could have been the fact that Natsu was more exuberant in his amusement, but then again he had always been more considerate to the youngest dragonslayer. Many of the gathers persons even would call it sweet, but none of them wanted to face Gajeel's steel glare or iron wrought fists.

With the air of strain dissipated, both women attentively rejoined. Of course simply in who they were none of the assembled dragonslayers had really noticed their leaving, having been occupied with each others antics. The sky dragon being the more attentive one did turn to them once her giggling had subsided. Her brown eyes glaring more brilliantly in the light as she gave them a darling smile. It was abundant that she was enjoying her time with her fellows more than normal.

Levi cleared her throat, catching the attentions of the remaining two, and nervously dissipating the lump that had formed in her esophagus. Honestly she hadn't dealt with the behaviour of the dragonslayers in bulk, or nearly at all, that was more Lucy's luck then her's. Although the blue haired woman could admit that her friend was surprisingly skilled with all three of them, Gajeel being the odd one out.

"That being said it could be that your soulbond just hasn't reached their maturity yet." Lucy calmed, which made Gajeel give an inch, but that was it, he still seemed unhappy with their analysis. Carla was the one who spoke next, finally having been convinced, her attitude was more curious than the others, this being presented by the indignation in her tone.

"Can two soulmates present with a different type of soulmate magic?" She asked, crossing her arms, gathering the attention of the three exceed friends quickly. It was a good question.

"Oh yes, it's been known to happen on several occasions." This time it was Lucy who spoke, bright disposition intact despite the earlier intimidation from Gajeel. Who of which only grunted at the information, otherwise blatantly ignoring the girls, or at the very least attempting to look like he was. Natsu tilted his head, a pain sparking behind his eyes in processing mode. Irritation at that small fact causing him to slump down in resignment. Defeated posture slumping over the wood. His insecurity in having to search for others was coming once more to the forefront, as he couldn't even find his father, how was he expected to find someone he had more than likely never met using the bare minimum of information. Now finding that it was possible they didn't even have the same type of soulmark as he? That it wouldn't be clearly depicted for him in the form of a simple image. That would only make the search more impossible.

"Aw man… It's like trying to find Dad all over again." He murmured, not paying any heed to his companions or Happy on the table beside him. More overcome with a growing pit in his stomach as it sank into itself from desolation, imminent failure taunting over his head in a cruel mockery of an elegant dance. It was near inevitable that his journey should only end once more in the outcome of his own lonefull unaccomplishment. He knew it, though his bright manner of thinking steered him away from such negative paths, he was not naïve enough of himself to think that he was invulnerable to that feeling as it occurred each time he came back empty handed.

Being desolate as of now was pointless however, should he decide to look, then he could be disappointed later, embrace the full bodied feel of uselessness that overcame him whenever he was unsuccessful. For now it was not a concern, so as soon as he filtered his own thoughts back into themselves and freed his blocked state, he smiled wide once more. Not caring that it might look strange, caring what others thought wasn't really his thing anyway. Probably why he was consistently seen as rude. Living by the rules of society never really fit him though, this is what caused his image to be seen as something of a Neanderthal, which was fine by him. Long as he wasn't held by some sort of stupid standard. That being as he was, when his depression did hit, it could get really brutal, luckily it was rare.

Lucy was staring at him, and he didn't fully understand why, but the way in which she did it made no sense. A slight pink hue to her cheeks and a glitter in her brown eyes, but he had never really understood her. She was his good friend, but there was no denying that they came from such different backgrounds that he would never fully understand her thought process. So instead of responding outright he smiled. In a unusual display of admittance he thanked both women for opening his eyes to a fundamental human truth. That is, before he sought to fill the pained hole in his abdomen born of hopelessness that he was more than uncomfortable with.

Food always did a good job of this.


End file.
